musical_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Issue
The Audrey Issue was a small armed conflict between Darren's Musical Empire and Andy's Musical Kingdom. History After the fair broadcasting agreement was made between those two musical industries on April 2018, the next month, Andy Gill and some of his personnel from the kingdom's musical sector fulfilled the desire of his son, Dilraj Gill, to have a calypso song called "Sugar Bum Bum" by Lord Kitchener broadcasted. Though not irritable at first, it was broadcasted on days which the music of Andy's Musical Kingdom was scheduled to be played. Then after a sequence of a few of the kingdom's songs he would broadcast the song again within a single day, directed by Andy's son. On days where the empire broadcasted their music, they would avoid such a repetitive thing but within a few short weeks, Dilraj would interrupt broadcasting and with the encouragement of Andy Gill, was forced to play that very song. For some time, the empire got away with playing the song once a day with their usual playlist until May 16th, 2018 when the issue erupted. During a broadcasting session, the empire played the song within the proper playlist sequence. However, in the middle of broadcasting other songs, Dliraj asked for the song again with Andy and personnel from his kingdom pressuring the empire to comply with him. Shortly after, the empire halted broadcasting for the day reporting to the empire's Board of Administrators about the incident that just occurred. The board declared that the actions that Andy's Musical Kingdom decided to take was a violation of the fair broadcasting contract. Hence, a diplomatic official and a few lowly officials were sent to talk to Andy Gill and his kingdom, hopefully persuading them to follow the agreement thoroughly again. However, the outcome was to no avail with Gill suggesting a outlandish alternative that was in no way a compromise. Later into the night, Andy's Musical Kingdom declared war on Darren's Musical Empire due to a messaging feud between Darren Ramlogan and Andy Gill about the incident. Andy Gill had sent 20,000 troops lead by Brigēḍī'ara Akaldeep Khan and Brigadier Charles Nottingham to a deserted area of Los Padres National Forest to destroy a nearby formal military base of Darren's Musical Empire which housed 7,900 of the formal troops lead by Lieutenant Giovanni Mancini. In response Darren Ramlogan sent 25,000 of his regular armed forces into that area including Channel Islands National Park lead by Brigadier General Axel Sherman and Sergeant Major Commander Elmo Zealwhat. With more advanced transportation, troops sent by the empire arrived into the area faster than those sent by the musical kingdom which gave the empire time to set up their defenses in order to demolish the opposition. Result The conflict lasted for two days at which point the kingdom took the most causalities, double what the empire had lost. It was mostly due to the empire's superior tactics and equipment. During the empire's victory ceremony, General Marcus Simmons of the Regular Armed Forces gave both Axel Sherman and Elmo Zealwhat a medal for their accomplishments during the small armed conflict, but it was Sherman who received a promotion from Brigadier General to Major General. Underboss Luigi Contercera gave a medal to Lieutenant Giovanni Mancini for his deeds. After losing hard to Darren's Musical Empire, despite the armistice made, there was no celebration, but series consequences for the commanders who lead in the conflict. Charles Nottingham was demoted to Captain and Akaldeep Khan was demoted to Jamadar. It was quoted by Colored Sergeant Lewis Alfredson, "I was content for a victory over our rival, but what occurred today was not only our first time losing an armed conflict or battle against another musical industry, but was a shameful disgrace to the communities that we have severed under for so long." In a musical sense, when Andy's Musical Kingdom left for England, the empire's Board of Administrators put an end to the fumes once and for all by banning the song that was the host of the "Audrey Issue", "Sugar Bum Bum". Trivia * When the empire had expanded its territories, they were meet with no resistance since they were no musical industries in those areas but instead we meet with almost absolute praise. Therefore, the "Audrey Issue" was the first time that the empire fought against another musical industry in armed combat. Category:Events Category:Armed Conflicts